Draco Malfoy y el misterio navideño
by Allyselle
Summary: Faltan dos días para Navidad, que no es precisamente su festividad favorita. Pero todo se complica cuando Draco pierde una de sus posesiones más valiosas. Ahora tendrá que impedir que Harry lo note mientras el misterio se resuelve. La nochebuena le traerá algunas dudas, momentos inesperados y un par de sorpresas. Su desdén por las fiestas tal vez no sea tan injustificado.


**Disclaimer:** Draco, Harry y compañía son propiedad de J. K. y sus asociados. Los hechos son producto de mi ociosa imaginación y mi amor por la navidad.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien y les envío mis mejores deseos. Como dije la semana anterior, hoy no tenemos capítulo de "El camino del héroe", pero les traigo este OS navideño creado con mucho amor y azúcar. Como escritora, esto es un "back to basics" con un estilo fluff y toques de comedia. Me divertí mucho escribiendo y espero que disfruten la lectura. Ya, suficiente introducción. Aquí mi regalo de navidad para ustedes.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy y el misterio navideño**

 _«'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight  
_ _What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you»  
_ _-All I want for christmas is you, Mariah Carey_

 _(Porque sólo te quiero aquí esta noche. Aferrándome muy fuerte  
_ _¿Qué más puedo hacer? Cariño, todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tú)_

-Odio la navidad -fue la primera frase que articuló aquella mañana-. Es demasiado blanca -fue la segunda.

Del otro lado del cristal, la nieve caía en densos remolinos. Sus arbustos favoritos estaban cubiertos por una insolente capa blanca, privándolo de ver las diminutas hojas.

-Técnicamente aún no es navidad -respondió una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Como si lo fuera.

-¿Tendremos esta discusión cada año?

-Eso ya deberías saberlo -el hombre de cabellos oscuros sonrió, llevándose a los labios una taza humeante. Seguramente estaría bebiendo un café casi tan amargo como su ánimo.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar.

-¿En víspera de navidad?

-Mañana es víspera de navidad -rectificó, dejando la taza en el fregadero.

-Yo no iré.

-Aprovecha y compra los regalos que faltan -instruyó-. No escatimes, pero tampoco pierdas la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo he hecho eso? -cuestionó a la defensiva. Los ojos esmeraldas le dirigieron una mirada apreciativa.

-Lo digo de paranoico, obviamente.

-Uhhm.

-Me voy.

-¿No puedes enviar una lechuza y pedir el día?

-No lo creo. Tengo papeleo en fila y no es algo que quiera hacer después de las fiestas -dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado y volvió a ver la ventisca de nieve que se desarrollaba en el exterior.

-De acuerdo.

-Deja de amargarte y cumple con los pendientes -dijo el otro. Respondió con una mirada encolerizada que fue recibida con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Te dejé la lista en la mesilla. También ve a la confitería por unas…

-Ya, ya. Lo tengo cubierto.

-Lo sé. Hasta la noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es esto? ¿Sólo porque dormiste conmigo crees que puedes irte sin darme siquiera un beso? -entonó de forma caprichosa, notando como el hombre frente a él se ponía el abrigo.

-¿Sólo porque dormiste conmigo crees que puedes despotricar sobre la navidad en lugar de darme los buenos días?

-Ya lo dicen, ¿no? La dulzura y la caballerosidad se acaban con la luna de miel -estableció, negando y expirando con resignación.

-De ser así, se habrían acabado hace años.

-Deja de rebatir todo lo que digo y dame mi beso de despedida -ordenó.

Harry Potter sonrió mientras hacía su camino hacia él, dejando a medias la tarea de abotonar su abrigo. Pero lo que vino a continuación no fue un tierno beso en la frente o un inocente roce en los labios. Su torso chocó contra el moldeado abdomen de su amante y sus bocas se buscaron sin tregua, colisionando como una perfecta y caótica supernova.

Draco Malfoy estuvo seguro de dos cosas tras ese insuficiente beso: parte de su odio matutino por la navidad se había disipado, pero ahora odiaba con fervor al maldito Ministerio de Magia que lo privaba de pasar ese día con su esposo. Miró marchar a Harry con ese odio intensificándose. Pero no podía perderse en pensamientos furibundos el resto del día, así que tras tomar una ducha y comer el desayuno que encontró servido y caliente gracias a un hechizo, decidió hacerse cargo de las compras de último minuto. En dos días sería navidad y ellos pasarían la noche con los Weasley, la familia adoptiva de Harry. Después de esos ocho años se había acostumbrado al bullicio de una familia que no hacía más que ampliarse. Al menos sólo debía comprar regalos para…

Draco se quedó con la vista fija en el estuche de plata que sostenía en su mano. En el interior, no había más que una almohadilla cubierta de terciopelo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Apretujó la bolita esponjosa cuya función era sostener su anillo, pero ni encima o bajo ella había anillo alguno. Dejó la caja a un lado, concentrándose en el resto de su tocador. Todo seguía como recordaba, sin rastros de una pieza de joyería fuera de lugar. Fue a la mesa de noche, a la de Harry y por último también a la encimera de la cocina. Absolutamente nada.

-El baño… -masculló.

Pero tampoco lo encontró en el estante, ni en el lavabo, ni en ningún otro sitio en el que lo habría dejado por error. No podía estar lejos, eso lo sabía. Recién la noche anterior lo había tenido puesto durante la cena y al regresar a casa, de eso estaba seguro. Perdía demasiado tiempo, así que fue por su varita y dio una sola sacudida.

-¡ _Accio_ anillo de bodas!

Debió fallar porque se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Una vez más.

Debió fallar porque no estaba hablando con claridad.

Tercer intento.

Nada acudió a su mano.

Draco miró con impaciencia hacia la impecable sala de estar. Mientras más pronto lo aceptara, podría fraguar un plan y solucionarlo como el adulto astuto y responsable que era.

Había perdido su anillo de bodas.

* * *

-Espero que haya ocurrido una verdadera tragedia -exclamó el hombre que se sacudía su costoso abrigo-. Que haya una invasión de gorros rojos, la casa esté en llamas o te hayas roto quince huesos. Sólo eso justificaría que me hayas hecho salir de casa con este clima.

-¿Qué te hice salir? ¡Viniste vía flú!

-Te concentras en detalles irrelevantes, Draco. Ya que no veo gorros rojos, ni llamas y pareces entero, no entiendo tu desesperación por…

-¿Quieres callarte, Theo? -farfulló, empezando a andar de un lado a otro-. Es peor que todo eso.

-¿Mataste a Harry? -se detuvo a medio paso, observando con extrañeza a su amigo.

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Bueno, desde que tú y él se amigaron -comentó, chocando sus dedos índices-. Y después cuando se liaron -siguió, formando un eslabón de cadena con ellos-. Muchos asumimos que cuando el… fuego pasara, alguno de los dos mataría al otro. Así que, si eso por fin pasó… ¡No quiero saberlo! ¡No me hagas cómplice de esto! ¡Soy demasiado joven y atractivo para….!

-¿Quieres dejar tus chistecitos para otro momento? Es verdad que estoy en problemas -interrumpió, arrepintiéndose ínfimamente por haberlo llamado a él de entre todos sus amigos-. Es el anillo de bodas…

-Si tiene algo que ver con joyería, tienes a la persona equivocada. Debiste contactar a Pansy.

-¿Pansy dos días antes de navidad? Debe estar a medio ataque de histeria.

-Y para eso suficiente contigo -murmuró.

-Nott -advirtió con una severa mirada.

-De acuerdo, dile al tío Theo qué pasó.

-Perdí mi anillo de bodas.

-¿…es todo? -preguntó, tras medio minuto en silencio.

-¡Mi anillo de bodas, Nott! ¡Lo he usado durante los últimos cinco años! -exclamó, mostrando su mano derecha. Se sentía desnuda y desprotegida sin ese peso en su dedo anular.

-Merlín, Draco. Sólo compra otro.

-No es tan sencillo -rechazó, hablando entre dientes-. A ver si lo comprendes, Harry y yo los forjamos con piezas de joyería de nuestras familias. Y cuando los intercambiamos durante el enlace, una importante carga de magia se transmitió por medio de ellos formando… -hizo una mueca de frustración al notar que su amigo bostezaba. Era su error por acudir a un maldito sin sentimientos que seguía soltero.

-Ya entendí.

-Bien.

-Asumo que revisaste a conciencia la casa.

-Asumes bien -si Theodore seguía por esa vía, no sería de mucha ayuda.

-¿Lo llevabas ayer?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Alguna idea de a dónde pudiste habértelo quitado?

-En mi tocador, antes de dormir. Pero no está en su caja o en alguna parte del dormitorio.

-No pudo esfumarse, Draco.

-No me digas.

-Quizás sólo lo imaginaste -ladeó el rostro. El hombre se acomodó en el brazo de un sillón, reprimiendo un segundo bostezo-. Ya sabes, son de esas cosas rutinarias que uno se acostumbra tanto a hacer que después cree que las hizo pero no. Por ejemplo, hace unos días habría jurado que encendí el calentador, pero el agua que congeló mi trasero probó lo contrario.

-Eso es porque eres un idiota -sentenció.

-¿Y tú en qué lugar quedas?

-Necesito soluciones, no comparaciones estúpidas -pidió, permitiendo que la desesperación se trasluciera en su tono y expresión.

Necesitaba que la faceta de consejero perspicaz de su amigo emergiera.

-Así que lo forjaron juntos, eh. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que ese Gryffindor te despertaría ese lado empalagoso y…?

-Nott.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde los hicieron?

-En una joyería de Oxford Street -respondió de inmediato.

-Ya sabes dónde tienes que ir.

-¿Cómo?

-Creí que el que estaba medio dormido era yo, Draco. Todo joyero que se respete marca de alguna forma sus creaciones, tal vez pueda darte alguna sugerencia de cómo encontrarlo.

-¡Claro! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Al menos Nott no le había fallado.

* * *

-Qué mala suerte, ¿no? -decía Nott veinte minutos después, frente al escaparate de una exclusiva joyería.

-No puede ser -decía Draco, leyendo por milésima vez el cartel de "Cerrado por las festividades. ¡Estaremos de vuelta en enero!"- ¿Por qué…? ¿No se supone que es la época en que más venden?

-¿A mí me preguntas? La última vez que revisé mi cartera de inversiones, el comercio de joyas no era una de ellas.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Dejar de estorbar -Nott lo tomó del brazo, apartándolo de la excesivamente transitada acera.

-No puedo aparecerme delante de Harry sin él, pero esto es un callejón sin salida y…

-Tal vez no era una primera opción, pero mientras lo encuentras puedes usar una réplica.

-¿Qué parte de "carga de magia" no entendiste? Si me pongo algo falso, él lo notará al tocarlo -resopló-. ¿Qué vas a entender de vínculos y enlaces?

-Entonces distráelo, impide que lo note. Si no salen de casa no necesitas usarlo, ¿verdad? Mientras tanto, podrás seguir buscándolo –Draco miró su reflejo en el escaparate. Se veía pálido y la arruga en su frente exponía su preocupación.

-No entiendo qué pasó. Jamás me lo quito cuando salgo de casa, tampoco lo dejo tirado por ahí.

-¿Tienes un pensadero? Revisar tus recuerdos podría ayudar –negó suavemente, emprendiendo la marcha.

-Tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Compras, envolver regalos y todavía no sé qué le daré a Harry.

-Y dudo que encuentres una tarjeta de "lo siento, perdí nuestro anillo de bodas. ¡Feliz navidad!" –Theodore siguió riendo, ignorando su mirada de fastidio.

-Aunque consiga un poco más de tiempo… Iremos con los Weasley mañana. Y el día de navidad es… -dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, apesadumbrado.

-Lo había olvidado. Bueno, ya está. Arréglalo esta noche. Espera a que se duerma y haz un duplicado del suyo –dejó caer los hombros, olvidándose por un momento de mantener una buena postura. No le gustaba la situación en general, pero Theodore tenía razón. Era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

-¡Estoy en casa! ¿Dónde estás, amor? –dijo Harry al llegar por la noche.

-Cocina –respondió. Medio minuto después, dos brazos fuertes lo rodeaban y recibía tiernos besos en la mandíbula-. Bienvenido.

-Espera… ¿Cocinaste para mí? –cuestionó, los ojos verdes iluminándose.

-Sí… Ya sabes, siempre te quejas de que recargamos mucho a Kreacher y le di la tarde libre. Aunque estaba muy molesto por eso –rió, estrechándolo más cerca y hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Lo soportó con entereza, a pesar que le provocaba escalofríos-. Deberías ir a cambiarte. Empezaré a servir mientras tanto.

-Muchas gracias, cariño –Harry le robó un rápido beso antes de acatar su sugerencia.

Primer obstáculo superado.

Sirvió la cena con parsimonia, seleccionó uno de los álbumes favoritos de Harry y lo puso en el tocadiscos. Descorchó una botella de vino, dulce como a él le gustaba y sirvió las copas. Las galletas de canela estuvieron listas a tiempo y también las quitó de la bandeja, sirviéndolas en un tazón rojo.

-¿Quién diría que eres el mismo que se estaba quejando esta mañana?

-Supongo que visitar tantas tiendas me despertó el "espíritu navideño" –argumentó. La música navideña le daba igual, tampoco era un sacrificio preparar todo eso para él. Por ello, aunque fuera un plan para esconder la pérdida de su anillo, realmente estaba disfrutando de su cena con Harry-. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Hubo un par de cosas extrañas hoy. Parece que alguien se divirtió petrificando gnomos y los vendió como adornos en el área muggle –sonrió a medias, casi parecía que los casos raros perseguían a su esposo. Por eso nunca se aburría de preguntarle sobre su día.

-¿Y alguien los compró? Los gnomos son horribles.

-Hay gente que gusta de esas cosas. En fin. Cuando el efecto del hechizo pasó, los gnomos estaban rabiosos y destruyeron las casas de los muggles. Estaban muy asustados.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Atraparon a los pequeños pillos? –Harry sonrió, olfateando el vino con gusto.

-Por supuesto. Los enviamos lejos y arreglamos los recuerdos de los afectados. Pero no creo que todo haya acabado, el rumor ya había corrido. Supongo que quedará como una especie de leyenda urbana-navideña.

-¿Y qué hay del culpable? –preguntó, rellenándole la copa.

Le hubiera gustado poder emborracharlo para hacer más fácil su trabajo, pero Harry tenía una buena resistencia al alcohol. Así que el vino sólo era una parte del plan.

-No hay pistas. Supongo que fue alguien que estaba aburrido y es bueno en encantamientos. Nadie resultó herido, así que es una infracción menor. No le daremos prioridad a buscarlo.

-Vaya, así que eso hiciste todo el día. Perseguir gnomos.

-Gnomos vestidos como Papá Noel –rectificó. Draco buscó su mirada y casi de inmediato ambos rompieron a reír.

-No irás mañana, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Bien –Harry tomó su mano, alzándola para darle un beso en el dorso.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

-Libre de gnomos, afortunadamente. Hice las compras y fui a tomar un café con Theo –se había servido poca lasaña, platillo que sólo preparó por ser la comida favorita de Harry. Le resultaba demasiado pesado comer eso de cena, pero sabía que su esposo siempre llegaba hambriento y le alegraría comer algo preparado por él. Además, sentía un tirón incomodo cada vez que pensaba en su anillo extraviado. Se recriminaba haber sido tan descuidado. Era su posesión más valiosa, el símbolo de su unión con Harry y…

-¿Draco?

-¿Sí?

-Pregunté cómo está Theodore.

-Oh. Es un dolor de cabeza, como siempre.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te preocupa algo? –volvió a tomar su mano, acariciándola con ternura.

-¿Por qué piensas que estoy preocupado?

-Draco. Te conozco desde hace diecisiete años, en ocho de los cuales hemos estado juntos. Creo que sé reconocer cuando algo te preocupa –siguió, dándole un apretón, invitándolo a hablar.

-Es que creo que perdí… -Harry ladeó el rostro y sintió como su corazón se estremecía-. Un documento importante.

-¿Algo de la empresa?

-Sí.

Cobarde. No era más que un sucio cobarde. Tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para admitir su descuido y la había dejado pasar. No obstante, sabía que no era un asunto de orgullo sin sentido o para esconder su error… Iba más allá. Conocía a Harry y probablemente no se molestaría con él. No, sería mucho peor: se pondría triste. Y si había algo que no soportaba, era enfrentarse a la tristeza o decepción de la persona que más amaba. Por eso calló y lo distrajo hablándole sobre los regalos, la cena con los Weasley y sus propios planes para la mañana de navidad.

-Hoy me encontré a Luna. Venía de patinar junto a los gemelos y se me ocurrió que podríamos ir mañana –Draco, que había estado absorto peinando los largos mechones oscuros, dudó un momento.

-¿Mañana? ¿En víspera de navidad?

-Bueno, creo que la mayoría de personas estarán ocupadas con los preparativos. Además estaré libre. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos escapamos como una pareja de adolescentes? –su predicamento y la aversión que tenía por lugares llenos le instaron a negarse, pero la hermosa sonrisa y el guiño de Harry lo volvieron imposible.

Que lo golpeara una bludger furiosa o lo picara un bowtruckle, pero cuando le pedía las cosas de esa forma dejaba de tener voluntad.

-De acuerdo.

-Debe ser muy importante –se sobresaltó un poco cuando Harry le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Qué…?

-Estabas mirando fijamente el fuego y ni siquiera notaste cuando dejé de hablar.

-Lo siento, quizás sólo estoy cansado.

-Ya encontrarás lo que perdiste, Draco. Piensa con calma y la respuesta llegará a ti –tomó la mano que lo tocaba con cariño y besó su palma.

-Gracias por decirlo.

-Sabes, me está dando sueño esa música –confesó, con la balada navideña de fondo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama?

-Es lindo que lo ofrezcas como si pudieras cumplirlo –hizo un puchero digno, atestándole una cachetada juguetona.

-Soy un mago, Potter. Podría hacerlo sin dificultad alguna.

-¿Y dónde queda el amor en eso? –cuestionó, exhalando afectado.

-Diré el hechizo con amor –a pesar de su constante preocupación, no fue inmune a la risa ligera de Harry.

-Una y otra vez, siempre rebatiendo todo lo que digo.

-Ahora no te quejes, sabías muy bien cómo soy antes de casarte conmigo.

-Sí. Precisamente por eso lo hice –declaró, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

Por eso… ¿Por qué se había casado con Harry? Muchos de sus amigos le hicieron esa pregunta alguna vez, con entonaciones de asombro, fastidio y curiosidad. Y él había respondido de diversas formas. Desde un escueto "no es asunto tuyo" hasta la larga explicación de su historia juntos. No se había casado con él porque fuera el hombre más guapo, cotizado –lo que sí era-, acaudalado, famoso, poderoso o hábil. Tampoco por argumentos trillados del tipo "porque me complementa" o "porque mi vida no tendría sentido sin él". Lo suyo era… Algo más entrañable, más inexplicable. Él era feliz antes de Harry. Llevaba una vida prospera a nivel personal y profesional. Tenía buenos amigos, una posición privilegiada y mucho dinero. El mundo a sus pies. Pero los premios, el reconocimiento y los amantes ocasionales, todo le sabía a poco. No importaba si marcaba como realizada cada una de sus metas, seguía sin sentirse bien. Su felicidad era pasajera, siempre en busca de algo más, del siguiente reto, del siguiente escalón. Hasta ese día.

Fue una mañana de diciembre, el día de navidad. Acababa de dejar la casa de sus padres y caminaba hacia el pueblo más cercano, donde se reuniría con un socio extranjero. Al entrar a la cafetería, lo había visto de inmediato. Estaba sentado a la barra, hablando con el chico que servía. Tenía algunas cajas de regalo en el taburete contiguo y parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche. Él se acercó, ordenó su comida y la de su acompañante. Pensó que recibiría algún saludo incomodo, pero Potter lo ignoró, bebiendo su café y garabateando en una servilleta. Picada su curiosidad, suponiendo que se preparaba para darle un mensaje al mesero, se acercó con sigilo. Las palabras no tuvieron sentido cuando las leyó mentalmente, pero sí cuando volvió a dirigirse al cajero. Su voz salió como un pitido, similar a los patitos de goma. Entonces Potter se echó a reír y le preguntó, con una enorme sonrisa: "¿así que prefieres husmear en mis asuntos en lugar de saludarme apropiadamente?"

Eso marcó el inicio de una improbable amistad, que sólo meses después se transformó en un romance cuando Potter bromeó diciendo que lo quería específicamente a él como regalo de cumpleaños, Draco se puso un chongo para seguirle la corriente y terminaron enrollándose en el sillón. A partir de entonces, su vida se sacudió por completo. Porque sus logros no eran sólo suyos, los compartía con alguien que lo seguía animando a dar más de sí, a llegar cada vez más lejos. Y Harry también iba consiguiendo cosas que él festejaba como propias. Ya la felicidad no era algo escurridizo y que le dejaba esperando por el siguiente reto. Aprendió a encontrarla en pequeños gestos, como el brazo de Harry alrededor de sus hombros durante el invierno. Como la risa de Harry cuando le hablaba sobre su día. Como la respiración de Harry contra su nuca. Como la mano de Harry sosteniendo la suya mientras le pedía que compartiera el resto de su vida con él.

Se vio obligado a abandonar sus pensamientos cuando fue presa de un beso cadencioso y exquisito, que empujó sus preocupaciones hasta el fondo de su mente. Se dejó llevar por la maravillosa calidez, despertando su anhelo, inundándolo de satisfacción y ansia. Harry ejercía un poderoso magnetismo en él, atrayéndolo, estrujándolo, tentándolo. Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describirlo, sería unión. Mucho más que pasión, que atracción o deseo, era la auténtica unión de dos seres que se pertenecen en cuerpo y alma.

-Sé que querías hacerlo tú –dijo Harry, alzándolo sin ninguna dificultad. Aunque tendría que escuchar algunas bromas después, en ese momento disfrutó al rodear su cadera con las piernas-. Pero esta noche me reservo el privilegio –concluyó, guiñándole el ojo y llevándoselo sin dudar.

-Todo tuyo –otorgó, demasiado atareado en atacar a mordiscos toda la piel a su disposición: desde el cuello hasta la clavícula-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no eres tan fuerte como antes? –provocó, cuando Harry trastabilló al entrar a la habitación.

-Quizás tú ya no eres tan liviano como antes –Draco rugió, hincándole los dientes en el cuello-. ¿Qué dije? Creo que estás más delgado –rió antes de volver a besarlo, mientras su espalda chocaba con la puerta cerrada y Harry empujaba su erección contra él.

Estaba siendo rudo al acariciarlo, presionándolo y besándolo sin tregua. Y Draco estaba realmente encantado por eso. Había sido un largo día, tenía ese pequeño/gran problema por resolver y era justo lo que necesitaba. No quería nada más que sentirlo, estremecerse entre sus brazos y entregarle todo lo que pidiera. Harry era fuego desbocado que lo consumía con deliciosa paciencia. No le quedaba más que rendirse, esperar a ser arrasado mientras se perdía en las manos de su amante. Tomó ambos lados de su rostro, besándolo sin tregua, buscando fricción para su pulsante miembro, que ansiaba sentir algo más que el roce de la tela.

-Qué impaciente –masculló Harry contra sus labios, separándose un poco-. Dime, ¿qué tanto aprecias esta ropa?

-No te atrevas –lo empujó, bajándose con torpeza pese al calor que abrazaba su cuerpo. Harry tenía la mala costumbre de desvanecer sus prendas. Lo malo, es que al ser un hechizo descuidado, nunca sabía dónde las enviaba. Estaba cansado de discutir por eso.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me excita ver cómo te desnudas para mí?

-No entiendo qué haces preguntando esas cosas, cuando podrías hacer tu parte.

-Tan astuto, como siempre –aduló, quitándose la camiseta de un tirón.

No lo diría, pero ese movimiento tenía un efecto hipnótico en él. El amplio pecho de Harry brillaba, obligándolo a abandonar su propio proceso de desvestirse, para besar y lamer toda esa magnífica piel que –oh, por Merlín bendito- era sólo suya. Su Harry sabía a deseo, sudor y gloria. Una combinación irrepetible y fascinante que abrumaba sus sentidos y hacía arder su piel. Todo de él le hechizaba, apreciaba cada detalle... Su respiración agitada, sus gemidos, el roce de su cuerpo, el calor de su aliento… Su mundo se reducía a él, se construía con él. Harry lo haló con fuerza, arrastrándolo hacia la cama, dejándolo saciar su avidez, alimentando su impaciencia. Lo besó con efusión, moviéndose sobre él, arriba y abajo, siendo apenas suficiente para todo lo que quería. Harry. Harry. Harry. Jamás lo contenía ni reclamaba, ardían juntos, se exigían, se entregaban. Sólo había conseguido desabotonar su pantalón, pero eso fue suficiente para que su mano se deslizara, arañando su espalda y acunando su trasero con un irrevocable mensaje de pertenencia.

-¿Cómo me quieres? –murmuró, succionándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Como sea. Sólo te quiero sentir –gimió entrecortado, mordiendo su hombro y separando más las piernas cuando lo sintió acariciando su entrada.

-Entonces sigue. Ábreme para ti –Harry respondió con caricias a su solicitud, tocándolo con suavidad antes de introducirse en él. Se dejó envolver por el torbellino de furor que esos dedos provocaban, desde donde tocaban y hasta cada fibra latiente de su ser. Se movió junto a ellos, componiendo una errática danza de fricción y sonidos entrecortados. Presto a arder, lo haría hasta quedar reducido. Se empujó sobre los hombros de Harry, abandonando momentáneamente su calor y se levantó, tambaleante. La visión de su amante, esperando por él entre las mantas desordenadas, con el cabello despeinado y los labios hinchados era de lo más erótico y hermoso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya tuviste suficiente de mí? –preguntó, aunque no parecía preocupado. Cruzó ambas manos bajo su cabeza, mirando sin reservas como se quitaba el pantalón de una patada.

-No creo. De hecho, me parece que te necesito por el resto de la noche –la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó cuando gateó encima de él para deshacerse de ese molesto pantalón que lo separaba de su premio por ser un buen esposo.

-¿Sólo esta noche?

-Ya veremos cómo te mueves y entonces podemos negociar –lo miró desde arriba con superioridad, mientras abría con los dientes un botecito azul. Los ojos de Harry dejaron de ser amables, cubriéndose con deseo primitivo e inexorable. También se lamió los labios antes de volver a sonreír.

-Estás tan malditamente atractivo esta noche –sonrió complacido, llenándose ambas manos, prolongando la expectativa de su compañero.

-Error, amor mío. Lo estoy siempre –rectificó, sintiendo como vibraba su pecho cuando su mano empezó a resbalar por el agitado miembro de Harry. Él mantuvo su mirada, alargando sus bocanadas y sonrojándose exquisitamente. Habían hecho eso muchas veces, siempre seduciéndose mutuamente y haciendo perder la cabeza al otro, pero cada vez se sentía especial. Conocía el cuerpo de Harry mejor que el propio, pero seguía maravillándole cuando tocaba sus puntos más sensibles, disfrutaba del olor de su piel, de los ojos que lo devoraban sin tregua.

-Eso es jugar sucio –dijo entre risas y suspiros, viendo cómo se penetraba a sí mismo con los dedos.

-¿Celoso?

-Hambriento.

-¿No cenaste suficiente? –Harry sonrió, clavándole los dedos en la cadera.

-Es otro tipo de necesidad que nunca se acaba.

-Eso parece un problema –siguió provocando, cuando difícilmente podía contenerse a sí mismo. Ambos eran presas del deseo irrefrenable y estaba listo para arrebatar todo de él.

Contuvo un suspiro de anticipación, quedándose de rodillas sobre él, sólo un ínfimo instante, saboreando el destello codicioso en los ojos esmeralda. Lo recibió con un gruñido, cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba invadir por el ardor y la presión de Harry. Bajó sobre él, liberando un gemido y toda la frustración de su día. Era en ese momento, cuando se sentía desfallecer por el impacto de su anhelo y la expresión de su amor que todo más allá de ellos dejaba de importar. Sólo quería quedarse ahí, en ese lugar tan íntimo y único que les pertenecía. Buscó su mirada, encontrándose con la expresión embelesada de su amante, que esperaba para ser sometido a su antojo. Le sonrió antes de empezar a moverse. Eso no iba a ser un encuentro dulce y delicado. Iba a castigarlo, a exprimirlo hasta la extenuación, estaba dispuesto a romperse a sí mismo. Enardecido, desbocado, insaciable. Se meció sobre él todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, subiendo hasta casi separarse de él y dejándose caer con precisión. Harry exhalaba dolorosamente, afianzándose a su espalda, a su trasero, a todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Lo estaba partiendo, arrasándolo desde dentro… Sus piernas dolían y el calor de la fricción era apenas soportable, se extendía desde su punto de unión hasta la columna, entumeciéndole los dedos por la fuerza con la que estrujaba las mantas. Su miembro rebotaba entre ambos, cada vez más tenso, desesperado por dejarse ir. Se inclinó más, deslizándose más despacio, dilatándose a sí mismo y al inevitable clímax. Harry gemía en su oído, presionándose hasta el fondo, haciéndolo temblar con cada nuevo estallido de placer. Estaba perdido. Sintió como se estrechaba alrededor de Harry, fue consciente de toda su extensión y dureza, lloriqueando en busca de que aquello que sería su alivio y devastación. Se sujetó con vigor a los hombros fuertes, pero eso no impidió que se lo tragara una vorágine de fuego y éxtasis. Se dejó ir sin pudor, liberando y recibiendo, dándole todo de sí en un último suspiro agotado.

* * *

Su plan había salido a la perfección, salvo por un pequeño detalle. Se durmió. Así de estúpido y descuidado había sido. Sus actividades maritales lo dejaron exhausto, por lo que, en lugar de esperar a que Harry se durmiese y seguir con el plan, fue él quien se durmió entre los brazos de su esposo. Y esa mañana despertó hasta que Harry le habló, luciendo una hermosa sonrisa y cargando con la bandeja del desayuno. Después se ducharon juntos y volvieron a la habitación para cambiarse, sin tener un solo momento para acercarse a su mesa de noche sin parecer sospechoso. De pronto, Harry ya tenía los guantes puestos y era hora de dejar la casa. Al menos el clima frío justificaba el uso de esa prenda y evitaba que se notara la ausencia de su anillo.

Tal como acordaron, viajaron juntos en tren hasta una pista de patinaje en Londres. El lugar no estaba lleno a rebosar, pero tampoco tan solitario como Harry esperaba. Tuvieron ocasión de patinar tranquilos. Para él era una actividad que conocía desde niño, una especie de gusto heredado de su madre. Sin embargo, Harry había aprendido hacía un par años, cuando empezaron a salir. Fue algo que compartieron, riéndose de sus caídas y andando de la mano por toda la pista. Probablemente fue en un escenario como ese cuando se dio cuenta que lo amaba, cuando Harry lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayeron juntos. Se estaban congelando el trasero y aun así no podía parar de reír. Después fueron juntos por una taza de chocolate caliente y unas magdalenas. Entonces entendió que su entusiasmo por la navidad, perdido cuando dejaron de interesarle los regalos, había cobrado un nuevo sentido. En especial cuando Harry tomó la firme resolución de no dejarlo pasar bajo un muérdago sin darle el beso correspondiente. Y él, que hasta ese día pensaba que era una creencia estúpida, empezó a tomarle cariño a esas ramitas.

-Estás muy pensativo –apuntó Harry, llegando por su espalda y manteniendo una mano en su cadera.

-Recordaba cuando te enseñé a patinar. Eras un desastre –los ojos esmeralda destellaron, acompañados de una hermosa sonrisa.

-No tenía un buen equilibrio y terminaba arrastrándote conmigo.

-Siempre salíamos de la pista con el trasero húmedo –le tendió mano, invitándolo a patinar como una de esas engorrosas parejas que solía criticar.

-Eso no me molestaba en absoluto. Lo aprovechaba para verte sin que lo notaras.

-Claro que lo notaba. Y no puedo culparte –concedió, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry rió, aportando un poco de calidez al ambiente.

-¿Te pones sentimental por las fechas, cariño?

-Qué va, sabes que odio la navidad –su esposo se adelantó, parándose frente a él para detenerlo.

-Lo dices tanto que acabaré creyendo que es verdad.

-Lo es –Harry negó, inclinándose para darle un suave beso, apenas un roce de labios mientras mantenía sus manos unidas.

-Te amo, Draco.

-¿A qué viene eso? –masculló, apartando la mirada por un instante. Sabía que su rostro acababa de enrojecer. Se sentía como un adolescente al avergonzarse por un simple beso, pero era más la forma que el acto. El gesto, aparentemente tan inocente y la mirada de Harry al arrojar esas palabras… Se sentía estremecer como la primera vez que las escuchó.

-Nada, quizás yo sí me estoy poniendo un poco sentimental.

-Deberíamos seguir patinando.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Sólo intercambiaron un par de frases después de eso, recorriendo la pista juntos. En una ocasión, una niña venía justo frente a ellos y tuvieron que levantar las manos para que pasara debajo, lo que provocó que la chiquilla riera y dos niños más lo intentaran. Se retiraron poco después, entregando los patines al dependiente y ocupando una de las mesas del nivel superior. El olor a café y chocolate se mezclaba, la vitrina estaba llena de postres alusivos a la época y galletas con forma de pino, hombre de nieve y Papá Noel.

Su misión se complicaba, estaba consciente de ello. Había perdido una oportunidad valiosa al quedarse dormido. Regresarían a casa sólo para cambiarse y después irían con los Weasley. Dudaba que Harry se quitara el anillo en ese lapso. Aunque quizás no todo estaba perdido, ya que esa casa siempre estaba repleta de gente, comida y actividades. Podría aprovechar esas circunstancias para pasar desapercibida la desaparición de su anillo. Sólo tendría que mantenerse alejado de las miradas de las mujeres, en específico de Fleur y Hermione, que eran las más observadoras. Podía acercarse a charlar con Arthur o Bill, apreciaba más sus caracteres y seguramente ni lo notarían. George estaba fuera de discusión y Ginny…

-Empiezo a preocuparme yo también –dejó de remover su chocolate con leche, captando el tono serio de Harry.

-¿Disculpa?

-Has estado distraído desde ayer, Draco. Dijiste que es por algo del trabajo y entiendo que te importa, pero… -se acalló, arrugando un poco la nariz y tomando un trago de su café.

-¿Pero?

-No importa. Vamos, se hace tarde.

Draco asintió, acabándose su propia bebida. Sin embargo, una sensación de incomodidad se apostó en su pecho cuando vio a su esposo ponerse los guantes.

Harry tampoco estaba usando su alianza de casado.

* * *

Lo justificó pensando que era debido al clima. Es decir, al usar guantes sus manos no quedaban a la vista y portar el anillo podría ser un poco molesto. Pero su malestar se había intensificado por la noche, cuando departían rodeados de cabelleras pelirrojas –y un par rubias- y Harry seguía sin portar la joya más significativa para ambos.

-Toma, siento que lo necesitas más que yo –Bill le entregó un vaso con whiskey de fuego, sentándose en el taburete junto a él.

Se había ido a refugiar bajo las escaleras, lejos de las conversaciones bulliciosas de la cocina y la música navideña de la sala de estar. Harry debía estar por ahí. Lo perdió de vista cuando salió al patio junto a Ron para traer más leña.

-¿Problemas con la empresa? –siguió, con una mirada bonachona que parecía copiada de la cara de Arthur.

-No realmente –admitió, acabándose el líquido de un trago-. Oye… Tú, alguna vez… ¿Crees que Fleur alguna vez haya tenido dudas sobre su matrimonio? –el hombre aruñó un poco su pantalón de mezclilla, produciendo un sonidillo sordo.

-¿Dudas? ¿Qué tipo?

-No sé…

-Draco. ¿Acaso dudas sobre tus sentimientos por Harry?

-Definitivamente no.

-Entonces es él –asintió sin mirarlo, pero se obligó a hacerlo cuando lo escuchó reír-. ¿Qué pasó para que pienses eso? ¿Ha estado distante o crees que te oculta cosas?

-Bueno… Se podría decir que es algo pequeño, pero importante –resumió, dudando al ver la sonrisa del Bill. Tras sus cicatrices, todavía se adivinaba lo bien parecido que había sido en su mejor día. Había algo en él que lo hacía confiarle sus preocupaciones. Valoraba su criterio y madurez.

-Estoy seguro que tendrá alguna explicación, sólo deberías preguntarle. Además, hay algo que sé y es que Harry está loco por ti. Quizás más que nunca.

-¿Eso crees? –afirmó, apartándose un mechón pelirrojo para verlo directamente.

-Harry tuvo una niñez bastante solitaria, como sabes. No creció acostumbrado a recibir o dar afecto. Desde que lo conocí noté que tenía problemas con eso. Mamá prácticamente lo adoptó, pero veía en sus ojos que no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. La quiere mucho, pero sé que le cuesta decirlo y todavía se avergüenza al abrazarla. Lo mismo le pasa con nosotros, que somos sus hermanos. Fue igual en todas sus relaciones, terminaban porque nunca lograba expresar sus sentimientos. Pero siempre ha sido diferente contigo –Bill le ofreció una sonrisa afable-. Desde que te trajo por primera vez supe que lo suyo era especial. Todavía no estaban juntos, pero bastaba con mirarlo mientras hablaba contigo. Eso se intensificó cuando empezaron a salir y al casarse. No tiene miedo de expresarte lo que siente –Draco tragó saliva, recordando lo sucedido esa misma tarde. Las palabras sin titubeos y la mirada franca con que le había dicho que lo amaba-. Creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta. Porque amarte es algo natural para él. No se lo cuestiona, confía en mí.

-Gracias, Bill –murmuró. Sentía cerrada la garganta, demasiado conmocionado para agregar más. Para decirle que era verdad. Y que él también amaba a Harry con su vida.

-¡Ah, aquí estaban! ¡Ya casi son las doce! –Molly apareció, sostenía una tambaleante charola con algunas copas-. Vamos, vamos. Tenemos que hacer el brindis.

-¿Ha visto a Harry? –le entregó una copa a su hijo y lo observó a él con aire maternal.

-Sí, querido. Dijo que te esperaría en el porche trasero. Ve, no quiero que se pierdan las campanadas.

-Oh, gracias –recibió una última sonrisa de ánimos de Bill y se encaminó a la puerta trasera.

¿Qué hacía Harry ahí? ¿Por qué quería verlo justo en ese momento?

-Molly me pidió que regresemos pronto, ya casi es medianoche.

-Lo sé, por eso quería hablar contigo –Draco miró alrededor. Temprano había caído una ligera nevada, cubriendo los abetos y los rosales.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de mirarlo a los ojos. Él tenía algunas preguntas que formular, además de que había decidido ser sincero sobre la pérdida de su anillo.

-Yo también. Harry… Lo siento si he estado un poco silencioso y abstraído, pero hay algo que ha estado preocupándome.

-Lo sé. Y te entiendo, aunque… -sonrió a medias, la clase de gesto que ponía cuando estaba a punto de admitir algo que le resultaba vergonzoso-. Me sentí un poco usado. Por eso me molesté durante nuestra cita de hoy.

-¿Te sentiste… usado?

-Bueno –tosió, rascándose la oreja al tiempo que se sonrojaba-. Anoche estuviste bastante… entusiasta. Y lo disfruté, de verdad. Pero después seguías preocupado y pensé que sólo me habías usado como distracción para olvidarte del problema que te tiene tan pensativo –abrió los ojos con sobresalto, reconociendo que Harry tenía razón. Eso era lo que daban a entender sus acciones.

Caminó hacia él y alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-No fue eso, Harry. Perdóname.

-Está bien, te entiendo –afirmó, besándole los dedos con cariño-. Por eso quería hablar contigo. Además… Quería entregarte algo.

-¿Sí? –a la distancia, el cielo se iluminó con fuegos artificiales y se escucharon algunos gritos de júbilo. Ya era medianoche.

-Hace cinco años, caminé hacia a ti y viéndote a los ojos te juré respetarte, serte fiel y amarte por el resto de mis días. Lo que no imaginé, es que el tiempo pasaría y yo seguiría encontrando más cosas en ti para amar. Eres mi amigo, mi compañero, mi confidente y amante. Incluso después de nuestros desencuentros y discusiones, esto que siento por ti sólo se fortalece. Gracias por un año más juntos y hoy, quiero volver a entregarte esto –Harry dio un paso atrás, colocando una rodilla contra el piso de madera y mostrándole un anillo entre sus dedos. Era su alianza-. Te amo, Draco. Y reafirmo mi compromiso de ser tuyo durante toda mi vida –suspiró despacio, permitiéndole colocarle el anillo-. ¿Quieres hacer los honores? –inquirió, ofreciéndole su propio aro. Draco lo tomó, invitándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Harry… Eres muy idiota –inició. Su esposo rió nervioso, entrecerrando los ojos-. No imaginas… Me estaba volviendo loco pensando que perdí mi alianza y todo este tiempo… ¡La tenías tú!

-Entonces… Oh. ¿Eso te tenía tan preocupado?

-¡¿Te parece poco?! –Increpó, soltando su mano y observándolo con reproche-. Es el símbolo de nuestra unión, lo llevo siempre. Y de pronto era incapaz de encontrarlo. No quería decirte porque te pondrías triste o… -se silenció, cruzándose de brazos y evitando su mirada. Harry siguió riendo, aproximándose sin dudar para abrazarlo a pesar de su actitud huraña.

-Lo siento. Quería sorprenderte y los envié a pulir. No creí que te inquietarías tanto.

-¿Tan poco me conoces, amado esposo? –Harry se alejó un poco, tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

-Creo que no lo consideré apropiadamente. Ahora, ¿vas a devolverme mi anillo?

-No debería.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Pero me gusta presumir que eres mío, así que te la daré –estableció, replicando parcialmente su sonrisa-. Harry… Jamás me cansaré de agradecerte por haberte colado en mi vida. No te estaba esperando ni lo deseaba, pero enamorarme de ti ha sido lo más bello que me pasó. Compartir mis días contigo… Cada logro, cada caída, cada nuevo proyecto. Todo es mejor cuando estás conmigo. Gracias por todos estos años de felicidad, camaradería y amor. Incluso por estos momentos en que quisiera golpearte y no lo hago porque te amo demasiado para arrancarte aunque sea un cabello. Y si te ríes es porque sabes que lo mereces –ambos rieron abiertamente.

Deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular, tal como había hecho una mañana de navidad hacía cinco años.

-Feliz aniversario, amor mío.

-Feliz aniversario, Harry.

-Y feliz navidad –torció el gesto, negando una sola vez antes de besarlo.

Draco realmente no odiaba la navidad, sólo no era lo más importante para él. Porque desde ese día, cuando oficialmente habían unido sus vidas, declarándose su amor en una hermosa ceremonia… El 25 de diciembre simplemente era el día más feliz de su vida. El día en que se entregó por completo a la persona que más amaba, el día en que empezó el mejor capítulo de su existencia. Sí, la navidad era buena. Pero estar con la persona que se ama, es incomparable.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** creo que entenderán si digo que morí varias veces al escribir esto -y reviví para seguir escribiendo, jaja-. De mis one-shots festivos (entiéndase San Valentín y Halloween) este es mi favorito. Ojalá les haya gustado.

Ahora pido un par de minutos más de su tiempo para darles las gracias. Muchos de ustedes me han acompañado durante todo el año, en nada más y nada menos que siete historias y medio. Increíble. Jamás creí que llegaría a encariñarme tanto con este fandom, pero así es. Muchas gracias a los 114 que me siguen, por esos 107 que me marcaron como favorito y por todo el amor que dan a mis historias. Ha sido un año maravilloso. Gracias, gracias, gracias. No sé qué nos depare el año que viene, pero por el momento puedo asegurarles que seguirán sabiendo de mí. Y como ya no nos leeremos hasta el otro año, aprovecho para desearles feliz año nuevo. Disfruten, coman algo rico y espero que cumplan todas las metas que tracen. Y si este año no se pudo, hay que seguir luchando. Por el momento nos despedimos, será hasta la semana que viene.

¡Felices fiestas!

Allyselle.


End file.
